


The Call

by Ilweran



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, History of Thedas, Jossed, Not Canon Compliant - Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilweran/pseuds/Ilweran
Summary: Fen'Harel is summoned beyond the Veil. Originally written in 2012.





	

In the Beyond nothing has shape or form. The air itself shifts and turns; sounds from nowhere echo through the twisting landscape. Here everything is so still, so unbearably quiet. And the _smell_ , he had forgotten it – the stench of sweat and blood, of mortals and their petty battles that they think will be remembered for an eon. For all his earlier eagerness, his confidence falters and he very nearly regrets heeding the call. Time does not work the same way in the Fade as it does in the mortal realm, yet boredom has always chased close at his heels. A century here or there would hardly affect his plans, but he is no longer sure if he can withstand the weight of air in his lungs, the press of bones under his skin –

Then he looks at the girl standing in front of him. Blood drips between her fingers that clutch at an an amulet he has seen many times. Centuries must have rushed by faster than he thought. Back then no mortal dared to face him without the blessings of his family who now beg for their freedom and howl for his blood in the City he lured them to, scraping their knuckles at its scorched gates. 

Unlike he first thought, the human is not afraid. No, the fire in her eyes would make even a demon of rage bow its head in respect if it knew what was good for it. The scent of power awakens something akin to respect even in him, the one who walked among gods. This should be interesting, to say the least. At worst, he will have only a brief taste of her soul before he burns her brittle shell out. At best... Well, there is only one way to find out. 

She does not bow her head. When she speaks, her voice rings clear in the small chamber. "There is a man I want dead." 

Of course. How boring would life be without mortals and their constant heartaches. 

"What will you give me?" Not that he doesn't already know the answer. This is a dance he knows all too well. 

"Everything I have." She kisses the amulet and hands it towards him. "No more, no less." 

_Too easy, too easy._ "What is your name, child?" 

Her steely composure is marred by the quivering breath she takes, but her voice does not falter. "They call me Flemeth." 

Fen'Harel smiles and takes her hand.


End file.
